This invention relates to a novel cleavage reaction for conversion of a defined class of alicyclic N-tosylsulfoximides, the thioether-substituted derivatives of these compounds and certain aliphatic N-tosylsulfoximides, to the corresponding sulfoximines, which specific method of cleavage results in improved yields of these compounds and more facile isolation of the same.